In rotorcraft such as helicopters, the control of the rotors, and other flight control surfaces, is conventionally performed by a series of mechanical interconnections between the flight controls (e.g., a cyclic, a collective, torque pedals, etc.) and the rotors. In modern helicopters, flight control systems typically include a vast collection of mechanical parts such as rods, cables, pulleys and sometimes chains. Additionally, because of the size and power of the vehicles, complex hydraulic circuits, including hydraulic pumps, pipes, valves, and actuators, are also included to assist the pilot in controlling the rotors. Such flight control systems are often referred to as “hydromechanical” or “fly-by-line.”
The complexity of modern hydromechanical systems is even further increased when the required redundancy and back-up systems are installed to ensure that the pilot is able to maintain control of the aircraft in the event that the primary flight control system fails. Even with the back-up systems, there is still the possibility that one of the mechanical links will become jammed, thus increasing the effort required to control the aircraft by the pilot. The resulting flight control system requires countless parts and immensely contributes to the overall cost of the helicopter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flight control system and method for rotorcraft that reduces the number of components in, as well as the overall weight and costs of, the vehicle, while providing the pilot with reliable and redundant control. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.